Hawaii
by confessions of a band geek
Summary: Mitchie gets to go to Hawaii as a graduation present from her parents. Little does she know, Shane Gray is staying in the same hotel as her. One day, he hears an angelic voice, but doesn't know where it's coming from...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ok, so as you all know, I don't own any of Camp Rock, only this story. I'm sure we all wished that we owned Shane though...hehehe.**

So as I'm sitting in the plane, I can't help but feel really excited. I just graduated grade 12 and as a graduation gift, my parents bought me a trip to Hawaii. It's not just me going though, my parents are coming with me and that's fine by me. I love my parents and going without them would feel really strange. I look up to the giant screen in the front of the plane displaying 37 minutes left until arrival. Soon I'm going to be spending 4 weeks in tropical paradise, drinking fruity drinks with little umbrellas and swimming in the cool ocean. I can't even stay still in my seat as I watch the minute's shrink down to nothing.

"We will be landing in about 5 minutes time, so please buckle your seat belts and return your trays to the upright position. The current temperature in Honolulu, Hawaii is a warm 90 degrees (30 celsius ) and the local time is 11am. Thank you for flying with Jet Green and please fly with us again." Said the pilot with a perfectly rehearsed voice. We landed shortly after that and I literally pushed my parents through the airport and into the cab, I NEEDED to get into the ocean, like RIGHT NOW.

Oh, wow...sorry for being rude, but I just realized that I haven't even introduced myself, I'm Mitchie Torres, I'm 18 years old, almost 19 and I just graduated High School. I'm about 5'4 with brown hair and brown eyes. I don't have a boyfriend, I've had 2 before, but those relationships just fizzled out. I seriously feel like I can't hold onto anyone. I'm sure most of the reason is because I don't let people in. Well, that's a lie...I tell my parents everything. I feel like I can talk to them, it's probably because I'm an only child, so I've confided in them my whole life. I tell my friends some stuff, but never anything that's really personal. I can't. I have this brick wall that I've been hiding behind my whole life and I NEVER let anyone past it. My last boyfriend didn't understand why I never looked him in the eyes, why I couldn't. It's because eyes are the pathway to the soul and I'm afraid that if they look into my eyes, everything that I've been hiding, every block that I've been placing higher and higher onto the wall will come crashing down on me. I can't let that happen. So, because of that...I don't have a boyfriend. I might just be doomed to wander the earth all by my lonesome forever. Another thing about me...I'm a virgin. I've been made fun of in the past for it, but I don't really give a shit. I don't see the point in having sex with someone unless it's forever. So basically, I want to wait till marriage. I don't wear a purity ring, because then people question it and then I have to tell them what it is, but I do wear a necklace with a ring on it. I NEVER take it off. I want a guy who's a virgin too, which is probably no guy on the planet and I want a guy that has the same morals and values as me. I have a feeling that won't happen...

Wow...sorry for that little outburst.

So thank you for attending Mitchie's Life 101. Now you know everything there is to know about me. Ohh...except one MAJOR thing.

Music is my **life.**

There isn't one point during the day when I don't have a song running through my head, or have some random lyrics just mysteriously make their way to me in my sleep. I play the piano, guitar, flute and I sing. I never sing for anyone in public though...I'm not good enough to do that.

_Back to the story_

"ALOHA!" says a rather dark taxi driver as he opens to taxi doors and throws our luggage into the trunk with ease. "You will LOVE Hawaii, it's the most beautiful place in the world! Which hotel are you staying at?"

"Um...the Grand Hawaiian" my mom said.

"The Grand Hawaiian! That is one of Oahu's most beautiful hotels! It's 5 stars! You will love it, you'll see!" said the happy man.

_5 stars?? Since when could we afford a 5 star hotel?? I can't believe my wonderful parents, they went all out for me. I looked at them with my jaw hanging down, not quite understanding._

"Honey," my mom said as she pushed my jaw back up, "it's ok, you deserve this."

Wow...I **love** my parents.

After about a half hour of driving, we came up to a magnificent castle- like hotel, like something you see in the movies. As the taxi driver opened the door for me, I felt as if I were a princess, being escorted to a royal ball. We checked into the hotel and made our way to the elevator, but on the way I heard some of the staff talking about some celebrity staying here.

_A Celebrity? _

_What if it's Brad Pitt? OMG_

_Or some other amazingly hot actor_?

I dreamt all the way up to our room about some wonderful romance until my parents opened our hotel door and once again, my mom was pushing my jaw back into it's rightful place. Our room was Ginormous, with 2 giant beds that had beautiful canopies and a massive balcony that had a wonderful view of the ocean.

_Hmmm...the ocean_.

I ran to my suitcase and grabbed my bathing suit and made a bee line for the bathroom. I quickly changed into my suit and grabbed more beach essentials.

"Mitchie! You haven't even unpacked yet? You can't go to the beach yet!"

"Mom! Please, I need to get into the sun, I promise I'll do it later!! Ok? Ok! Bye!" I shouted as I ran out the door towards paradise.

"Don't forget sunscreen!" my mom shouted, but I was already gone.

**Shane P.O.V.**

Finally. After 8 straight months of touring, I get a holiday. Actually we get a holiday, we as in Connect 3. I'm hoping to just go one straight day without being recognized.

Well, it would be hard to not get recognized, I mean I'm the famous Shane Gray, 19 year old singer from the Band Connect 3. So if I'm so hot, then why am I single? Well, it's probably because I'm a jerk to absolutely everyone and probably the fact that I don't want a video girl for a girlfriend. Sure, they're nice to look at and everything, but there's nothing more to them. I want a girl who wants me for me, not for my rocker title.

Now I'm going to tell you something else...and don't you dare laugh at me.

I'm a Virgin.

Yes, it's true, Rockstar Shane Gray...is a virgin.

I don't think the paparazzi knows though...cause then they'd be all over me for it.

I want to wait till marriage, it's the way I was brought up and plus, I think it's a way to make sure that a girl wants me for me and not just for my incredibly sexy body...

"Umm...what hotel are we staying at?" I ask Nate as we exit the plane. We exited first, to avoid crazy fans jumping us.

"Let's see..." he said while rummaging through his bag, "it's the Grand Hawaiian, it's suppose to be the nicest hotel in all of Honolulu. 5 Stars."

"Awesome," I said, "I think I'm gonna just lay on the beach the entire time and order all those tropical alcoholic drinks."

"Well, it is all-inclusive, so that means you can drink and eat as much as you want, just don't get sick, cause I won't be helping you to the bathroom while you puke." said Nate.

_Nice friend I have..._

Soon we pulled up to a massive hotel and checked in right away. We kept our heads down and our sunglasses on the entire way to the rooms, and we tried to avoid all eye contact.

We all got our own suites, right next to each other. That's a good thing too, cause when Jason snores, he sounds like a friggin wale. I actually had to sleep in the bathtub once because he was so loud. ANYWAYS...that's another story.

I didn't even look at my room, I just grabbed my swimming trunks, my suntan lotion and headed for the beach.

* * *

Did you like it?? Do you want more??

If anyone wants to be a part of this story, I am looking for 4 people to be crazy obsessed Conncect 3 fans for the next chapter. Leave your physical description in your review and something that you would say to them.

Hope you guys liked it and thanks for reading!!

_Confessions..._


	2. Oh Burn! pun intended

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, now stop rubbing it in. LOL**

**Thanks so much to all the reviewers: **

glossygirl101

Nikkieee02

IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe ( I love your name...hehe I wonder what inspired it?? ;)

Cool Rocker13 ( Crazy/obsessed fan #1!! 3 spots still open!!)

penguinsrpals

**I love you guys, I give you cookies**

* * *

Mitchie P.O.V.

_I knew it._

I knew that as soon as the humid air touched my hair, it would go crazy.

You see, I have really thick hair and at home it's manageable, because of a wonderful invention called the Straight Iron. But here?? With humidity poking at you everywhere you go, with an ocean breeze, let's put it this way...my hair is huge, it's like it's own friggin continent.

I've made my way out onto the beautiful sand, watching some of the most gorgeous surfers I've ever seen.

I've also seen..._them_

By them, I mean the plastics.

You've all seen Mean Girls, right? Well that's who I'm talking about. Girls with perfectly sculpted bodies, big boobs and long, bleach blonde hair (no offence to anyone). They always look perfect, even when they're sweating under the Sun's rays, whereas, I'm perspiring like a chimpanzee.

Obviously the hot surfers won't even look at me, cause I'm just plain old Mitchie, oh well one day my prince will come.

I find a nice chair to lay out my belongings on and I take off my clothes, revealing my Neon green bikini. I try to tackle the Torres forest and tie up my hair.

Out of nowhere, some guy grabs the chair next to me, dumps his stuff on it and take off into the water.

_Wow...and I thought I was desperate for the ocean._

As he runs towards to water, I can't help but notice his body, his delicious body. He's not over muscular, but he has it in all the right places. His biceps are definitely drool worthy. I'm sure all the plastics will be all over him, it's just a matter of time.

And speak of the plastics...one "accidentally" bumps into him.

"Ohh! I'm sorry! Silly ol' me. The Sun is so bright, I couldn't see where I was going." The plastic said.

"Maybe you should wear sunglasses next time." The hot guy said. And with that, he turned away and dove into the water.

_OH Burn! Rejection!_

As I laugh to myself, I can't help but think, wow...you don't see that everyday.

The Plastic, which I am now going to refer to as "Barbie" walked away and chased after another victim...poor guy.

I turned back towards the surf.

What am I still doing on the sand??

And with that, I ran to the water.

**Shane P.O.V****.**

So far so good, no one's recognized me yet.

As I make my way past the pool area, I can't help but notice that there are a LOT of video girls here. And when I say a lot, I mean they're taking over the general population.

I step onto the hot sand

_Oh shit that burns_

And run to find a chair. I mean, my feet are burning, so I better hurry.

I spot an empty chair next to a girl wearing a green bikini.

Green just happens to be my favourite color, what a coincidence.

_Hmmm, she looks different. _

And by different, I mean good different. She doesn't seem like a video girl.

As I get closer to her, I can't help but notice how beautiful she is and boy, does she have a great body.

Ok...maybe I should stop staring, if she sees me, she'll think I'm a perv.

So I quickly avert my gaze, throw my stuff down and head for the ocean, besides, my feet are screaming in pain.

_I can't believe this._

Some video girl "accidentally" bumped into me.

She gave me some story...like I'd even listen to her. Besides, she practically threw herself at me.

I gave her some snide comment and turned around and dove into the surf.

_Ahhh...my feet._

_This is sweet bliss._

I poke my head out of the water for one second to see the girl in the green bikini laughing at something, I wonder what?

Ohh well...I'll definitely talk to her later, but right now the ocean is calling.

* * *

**Like it?? Please review!! **

**Auditions are still open for the part of a crazy/obsessed Connect 3 fan. If you want in, please tell me your physical description in your review and tell me the name you would like to have!**

_Confessions..._


End file.
